chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forerunners
An ancient and enigmatic race, the Forerunners are famous for the fact that they are virtually extinct in the galaxy at large. They are the ones responsible for the construction of the Halos, Shield Worlds, The Ark, and numerous other constructs throughout the galaxy. Their works are incredibly resiliant, their machines are still functioning to this day, and their race is looked upon by curiosity by those who know of them. The problem is that they are for all intents and purposes extinct, so their motivations for creating their giant works is forced to go without answers. Physical Description & Rates Forerunners were described as being very Human-like in appearance, but at the same time, they were also alien in their own way. Forerunners were Humanoid, which mean that they had a shape that would be comparable to that of Humans. They possessed two arms, legs, eyes, among other things. They were believed to be mammals as they gave birth to live young. One of the things that made Forerunners so unique was the fact that there was no uniform dimorphism between the classes that made up their society. The most 'base' that the Forerunners could be would be in their adolescent years when they are known as 'Manipulars' or 'First Forms'. They could be mistaken for Human beings very easily. First Forms were described as being taller than baseline Humans, but possessing fur on their heads, shoulders and chest which could vary from white to pink to black given the individual in question. Manipulars posessed five fingers on each hand which could vary depending on their life choices later in their journies. In terms of facial features, Forerunners had pushed in noses that looked like two nostrils on a barely pushing out bump in their face. Some had eyebrows while others did not, possibly depending on the rate. The Classes or Rates would show the greatest difference between Forerunners and was strictly hierarchical. However, the difference between Rates was also physical. In Forerunner culture, the list of Rates is as follows from most important to least important: #Builders #Miners #Lifeworkers #Juridicials #Warrior-Servants #Engineers Builders were the largest of all of the Forerunner classes, towering as high as four meters in height (13 feet). Builders would be responsible for the construction projects that involved massive scales. Thus, they were larger than other rates with massive bodies that would allow them to carry more and manipulate with better control. Builders were known to have the largest wealth in the Ecumene, which they could then use to afford construction projects. Builders were responsible for constructing the Halos themselves and reported to the Master Builder, the latest an individual known as Faber. Miners were the second most important class of Forerunners in the Ecumene. These individuals were responsible for carrying out mining projects to gather materials from planets and moons that could then be refined and thus used by the builders in their construction projects. The Miners, like the Builders, were large in stature, and were much more bulkier than Warrior-Servants. The trade off was that they were known to lumber along and be much slower than other Forerunners. Lifeworkers were the third highest rate of the Forerunners and by far the best looking of all of them. Forerunner Lifeworkers were defined by their slender builds and their graceful features that clashed with other rates around them. Their job was to work with and manipulate forms of life that were generally headed in a positive manner. They sought to preserve all life and keep it safe. The most important Lifeworker was known as the Lifeshaper, the last known holder of the title being the Librarian. Lifeworkers were the most 'Human looking' of all the Forerunners. Juridicials were the third lowest rate in Forerunner society. Their purpose in life was to act as judges and keepers of the law. As such, they had much more of a connection to the Domain, a plane of information which Forerunners could draw upon for knowledge, similar to the Internet. Jurdicials were known for their thin stature and much more official looking faces which were described as being sharper and more formal than other rates. Agents of the Juridicials were known as Catalog. Catalog was a designation given to mentally linked agents that don carapaces that transform them into something beyond Forerunners. The link could allow information to be sent near instantly between one another. They were headed by the Master Juridicial. The second lowest tier in Forerunner Society would be the Warrior Servants, who were known as the military class of the Forerunners. Their existence was typically looked down upon as the Forerunners were a peaceful race. However, the Warrior-Servants would be one of the necessary evils of Forerunner society as their cvilization was at war on rare occasions that did terrible damage, most notably the Flood War which culminated in the activation of the Halo Array and wiped out all life in the Milky Way Galaxy. Warrior Servants were larger than Builders, and were bulkier. They possessed six fingers on each hand with two thumbs. The lowest tier of Forerunner rates would be the Engineers. They were responsible for construction and maintenance of Forerunner machinery and technology. Their lives would be ones that would never see the splendour of other classes above them. They were not given representation in the courts that governed the Ecumene. Engineers have a quality of work that would be comparable to that of a mechanic. They were necessary, but they would serve in a thankless position working for what might be considered galactic minimum wage. They were smaller than Miners but slight larger than Lifeworkers. They had six fingers on each hand with a single thumb and five digits. They would also be more flexible than any of the other rates which would allow them to make much more precise repairs. They also helped with the upkeep of Stellar Engineering projects carried out by the Builder class. Category:Species